


I can work with that

by Ulquii



Series: Awry Path [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beginning of a serie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, I swear, If not now never, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Prince Keith, Princess Katie, Promises, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “Well, swords are too heavy for his noodle arms,” she shrugged, very conscious of the distance he was keeping, “and I’m much better than him in bow and arrow.”He hummed again, thoughtfully, and it seemed more fake and long than the last one.“I can see that.”She swallowed, looking down briefly, and tightening her fists in the bow.He knew what he was doing, and he obviously knew what she did when she made him believe she didn’t know anything about the bow, inciting him to teach her, to touch her, even when she was engaged since she was eight and he wasn’t a real prince.





	I can work with that

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in the wonderful [art](http://piixiefawn.tumblr.com/post/182180826998/hello-heres-my-half-of-my-collab-with) I saw on tumblr, and I couldn't help myself creating a whole new story, thank you very much.
> 
> On [tumblr](https://ulqueleleh.tumblr.com/post/182193953092/piixiefawn-hello-heres-my-half-of-my-collab).

She tried to bit off her smile, the excitement bubbling inside her because of his voice right next to her ear, his chest leaned over her back, and his breath hitting her cheek. It was almost too much.

“You get it?”

She blinked, looking to the bullseye a few feet away and the bow and arrow that both of them were holding together.

“Sure,” she lied, not even pretending she was telling the truth.

He huffed, releasing her hands and stepping back, she immediately missing him and pouting.

“Then let’s see it,” he said crossing his arms, his smile lopsided and a bit crooked, “What?”

She turned away, looking back to the bullseye, pursuing her lips and trying not to smile like a dumb.

“Nothing,” she answered easily, her mind replaying his smug look before her eyes.

He hummed, and she bit her lower lip, looking down to her bow and arrow, fixing the position of her fingers a little and then lifting the bow in a perfect stance.

The arrow flew quickly all the way to the center of the bullseye after she let the rope go from her hold, and the loud thud the arrow did when it hit the tree trunk made her grin wide enough.

“You…”

She turned in her heel to look at him, his eyes still lost in the tree with the bullseye and the arrow embedded in the wood.

“You already knew,” he said glancing her with an eyebrow up and a tilted smile.

“Of course I knew,” she said shifting her weight and crossing her arms, “Matt teached me.”

“I thought he didn’t know how to wield a weapon,” he joked walking to her, stepping into her space.

“Well, swords are too heavy for his noodle arms,” she shrugged, very conscious of the distance he was keeping, “and I’m much better than him in bow and arrow.”

He hummed again, thoughtfully, and it seemed more fake and long than the last one.

“I can see that.”

She swallowed, looking down briefly, and tightening her fists in the bow.

He knew what he was doing, and he obviously knew what she did when she made him believe she didn’t know anything about the bow, inciting him to teach her, to  _touch_  her, even when she was engaged since she was eight and he wasn’t a real prince.

“Keith, you-”

“Is someone here?”

They both took a step back, turning to the voice hastily and finding Prince Shiro standing beside a tree.

His expression was purely surprised, but a warm smile spread over his mouth in a second and his eyes went soft and light.

“Oh, Princess Katie,” he said walking up to them, glancing Keith with a knowing gaze, “Keith.”

The way he pronounced his brother’s name was like a warning, and Keith flinched down, looking away from her.

“What are you two doing here?”

“I…” Keith started with his head bowed, not as if he thought he had to bow to his own brother, the Crown Prince, but as if he was about to be scolded, “We… uh…”

“I took him here,” she hurried to answer, her voice coming too panicked and she laughed to get it down a notch, “I mean, I wanted him to teach me how to use the bow.”

Prince Shiro frowned, looking over her shoulder to the arrow in the tree and lifting an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything, looking back to Keith in a questioning glance and sighing when he shrugged.

“Looks like he’s a pretty good teacher,” he said mockingly, and then turned to her, his expression softer and gentler, “Matt is looking for you, Princess Katie, he was worried you had ran off with his bow and arrows.”

She snorted without thinking, hiding the bow behind her back and kicking away the quiver full of arrows.

“Then we were taking a walk, weren’t we, Keith?”

This time Keith was the one who snorted, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

“Yeah, sure,” he said looking up to Prince Shiro, his laugh still being heard in his words.

His brother scoffed, his eyes being fond to both of them while they tried to contain their wiggles, he himself chuckling a bit.

“Okay, taking a walk,” he made sure turning to her, “But I don’t think your parents will be happy with you running around the forest with someone who isn’t your betrothed.”

“Prince Lance’s pretty enamoured of Princess Allura,” she said shrugging, “He doesn’t care about me.”

Prince Shiro huffed, glancing Keith and seeing him fidget.

“Well, Princess Allura is engaged with someone already, too,” he said, “And I believe it’s really important to care about your fiancé, even if you aren’t in love with them.”

“Shiro…”

She flinched, now hearing the warning in Keith’s voice, and Prince Shiro sighed.

“Let’s go, okay?” He said turning in his heel and walking to the castle, “I’ll give you two a minute.”

He walked away to the castle, and the silence settled between them, the wind rushing through the leaves making her shiver.

“Keith, what-”

“I’m engaged with Princess Allura,” he said in a mutter, his face turned to the ground.

She felt as stabbed as the tree she shot.

“W-what? But I thought she was going to marry Prince Lotor…”

“She was,” he said shrugging, “but then he betrayed them and now we…”

“Keith…”

“I know we haven’t seen each other for years, Katie,” he suddenly started, making her stop her steps to him, “and I know I haven’t been the best friend you could have when we were kids. But I-”

His breath hitched and he shook his head.

“This feelings I have for you,” he whispered, glancing her briefly, “they are wrong.”

“Keith, no…”

“We’re both going to marry other people and this between us, even if it’s just an immature crush, can’t be happening.”

“Keith, wait,” she whimpered, stepping into his space and taking his hands, “please, wait.”

“Wait for what?” He asked resentful, and his eyes found hers, his pained expression relaxing a bit, “Katie, I love you… and we…”

“‘We’ can’t happen, I get it,” she said with remorse, looking over his shoulder to where Shiro was waiting for them before murmuring, “Not in the future.”

He sniffed, his beautiful violet eyes full of brilliance looking into hers as if he could see everything she wanted to say.

“Now?”

She nodded, glancing down to his mouth.

“Could you-”

She didn’t finish the question, his lips finding hers in a short and gentle kiss, and she sighed into it, smiling widely to the point Keith pulled away from her.

“I can’t kiss you if you keep smirking,” he commented, even when he wore a grin himself.

“I can work with that.”

She pulled him down by his neck, kissing him slowly and inexpert, feeling him chuckle against her mouth at her attempt.

“You suck at this.”

“As if you were that good yourself.”

They kissed again, this time holding each other in their arms, and she ended up hiding her face in the crook of his neck, feeling him kiss her temple and hair.

“I love you, Keith.”

He had a deep breath and pulled away from their hug to kiss her again, longer and lingering, she having to fist her hands in his clothes.

Someone coughed beside them, loud enough for them to hear and step back.

“Shit.”

She snorted at the swearing, and Keith frowned at her, his smile not wavering at his pursued brows.

“And that’s a minute,” he sighed tiredly, looking to the sky, “Shiro is such a bastard.”

“You’re the bastard here,  _brother_ ,” they heard from some feet away and through the trees, she chuckling at the highlight.

“Yeah, okay,” Keith laughed turning and taking the bow and the quiver, finally looking at her, “You’re grinning a lot.”

She balanced herself in the balls of her feet, not even fighting her smile.

“Did something good happen?” He asked making a motion to where Shiro was leaned in a tree waiting for them.

“Maybe,” she answered walking beside him.

“Really?”

“I mean, it could be better, but I can work with it.”

He scoffed, both hearing Shiro huff a laugh, and the three of them walked back to the castle, two of them anxious to be left alone one more time.


End file.
